


Seven Years

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Future, Knight Otabek Altin, M/M, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Separation, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: They get into a fight and don't get the chance to see one another again for seven years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts, so I apologize for the shitty summary. Maybe I'll change it later (probably not).

“What are you doing?”

“Work.” Letting out a bored sigh, Yuri flopped dramatically onto the counter Otabek had just cleaned and made a show of acting like he'd fallen asleep. “Get off there. Not all of us are princes that can afford to sneak out of their studies because you can plead you're too young to be cooped up all day.”

“But it's beautiful outside, Beka! How can we stay in on a day like this? The sun is shining and the birds are singing and all of that other flowery stuff they write in those dreadful poems.”

“I have been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“Always so serious. Can't we do something fun before you go all serious?”

“And what does the prince have in mind?”

With a suddenness that would make his instructors proud, Yuri sat up quickly and threw an apple at Otabek's head. “Don't call me that. You know I hate it. I'm not the prince to you.”

“I work for your family, Yuri. Of course, you're the prince to me.”

“Why? Why do I have to be? I don't want to be your prince.”

“It's who you were born to be.”

“I'm tired of people telling me who I was born to be. I should get to decide who I want to be.”

“You're lucky, Yuri. You've never known starvation or famine or poverty. You were blessed with a safe and happy upbringing. You should be grateful.”

“Should I? Should I be grateful that all I've ever known are these castle walls? Should I be grateful I'm expected to think and feel and act a certain way? Should I be grateful I'm nothing more than a glorified puppet with my instructors in charge of pulling my strings? Should I be grateful that the wonderful life I supposedly have isn't much of a life at all? Is that what I should be grateful for? This life of isolation and expectation.”

“It's time for you to grow up, Yuri. You're next in line for the throne. One day, you'll be taking the place as the head of your people. It's time you learned what that means.”

“I know exactly what it means.” A shove against Otabek's broad chest barely moved him and made Yuri's fury all the greater. “I'll be chained to this life until the day I die. I'll never know what it's like to be my own person. Everyone will look to me, but I won't know who I am because I've never had the chance to learn.”

“You'll have to figure it out by yourself.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“With the impending war coming, your father needs as many men as he can get for his army. He knew I might be interested, so he came to me with an offer. He offered to make me a knight. I've been training for a while. I leave for the war next week.”

“What? You...”

“Yuri-”

Even though his head was spinning, Yuri began backing away from Otabek. “You're leaving me? For what? Honor? Pride?”

“I've told you about my interest in this before.”

“Of being a knight. Training properly, not for a few short weeks. You can, what? Hold a sword the right way? Is that all you needed to prove? They won't care whether you live or die!”

“I've already made my decision.”

“Obviously and you waited until the last possible second to tell me. We've hardly seen each other and I thought it was because you'd found some girl to chase, but no and now you're going off to war. I thought you were one of the few people that actually cared about me. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“Not everything is about you.”

“Nothing is about me! You didn't even care enough to tell me or spend time with me before you left!”

“I'm not leaving-”

“A week! That's it. After so much time apart, that's it. That's supposed to make it better.”

“It's too late, Yuri.”

“I know. You've made that plain.” Yuri pulled open the door to leave, but halted in the doorway for just a moment longer. “Farewell, sir. Make your country proud.”

“Yuri-”

Whatever Otabek was about to say got lost in the solid oak of the door Yuri had let swing shut behind him. He hurried down several corridors, before bracing himself against a wall for as long as his trembling body could hold him. When it became too much, he slid to the floor with his head shoved between his knees and his hands covering his head. Tears slipped steadily down his face and he tried not to think of Otabek's announcement as a death sentence. Perhaps, they would meet again someday. He could only hope, but he knew the likelihood of that happening. Nothing good ever came from war.

* * *

A knocked sounded on the door to his chambers right before his servant slipped in with a lumpy package in his hands. “Your majesty.”

“You can set that down on the table.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Was there something else you came here for?”

“I'm to remind you that you're meant to greet the returning knights soon, since your father-”

“That's enough.” Yuri fought down his temper as he grabbed his jacket and put it on as a distraction from the fury building in his gut. “I'm well aware why I'm the one tasked with seeing to their return. There's no need to remind me.”

“I apo-”

“Don't. Go back to your duties. I can walk myself down the courtyard.”

“But, your-”

“I have lived in this castle my entire life. I'm perfectly capable of getting there on my own. There's no need for you to follow me there. Go to your duties.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Yuri copied his words mockingly under his breath on his way out of his room and down the set of stairs that would have the least amount of people. His shoes clicked against the tile floors and echoed loudly off the walls-making him feel lonelier than ever. Even with all the servants and dignitaries and advisors living in the castle, he had started to feel lonely after Otabek left for the war and then... Then his father decided to put an end to it after seven long years and he'd done it-at a cost. Now Yuri was alone.

After taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to the courtyard and strode over to small group congregated at the foot of the main stairs to the castle. A hush fell over the group as he approached them and several of them gave him a little bow along with their greeting. Not in the mood to deal with their formalities so early, all Yuri did was incline his head in response and take his place in front of them. He tried not the think of how many times he had stood on the bottom stair, watching over his father's shoulder as they welcomed people to the castle.

The sound of fanfare announcing the arrival of the knights pulled Yuri out of his dark thoughts and to the gate swinging open. The knights marched in-perfectly in synch with one another-and lined up in a small block in front of the stairs. They remained silent while Yuri moved down the line inspecting them all and thanking them the same way he'd seen his father do it. Most of them remained still as he passed, but a few bent their head in acknowledgement or brought their hands to their chest.

When he reached the last person, he turned back to look at all the knights he passed to see if he'd missed their leader. None of the knights wore the typical crimson cape of the Head Knight or anything else that would make one of them stand out. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood a little taller, then spoke in a demanding tone.

“Which one of you is in charge?” One of the knights took a step forward, but didn't say anything to Yuri. “Remove your helmet.”

A familiar face appeared before Yuri's eyes. He was as handsome as Yuri remembered, even though his face was thinner and a scar ran from his temple to his chin. None of the passion had left his eyes and Yuri wanted to be happy about that, but part of him still held in all the anger he felt the day Otabek had told him his plan. Quickly, he pushed down the flood of emotions attempting to course through him and focused on completing his duty.

“Thank you for your service and welcome back. There will be a banquet held for you and the others this evening. I'm sure you and your men would like to see your families first.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“Please, don't.” Yuri let his arms fall to his sides, but tried to keep any real emotion off his face. “It is good to see you again. You look well.”

“As do you. You've grown.”

“Of course, I have. I was bound to get taller eventually.  Your family will be glad to see you. I know they've missed you.”

“And you?”

“I did what you told me to. I grew up. Plenty of time to do it while you were away and time to think.”

“About what?”

“Who I am, who I want to be, who I'll become.”

Despite the years that pass, it wasn't hard for Yuri to read the minute shifts in Otabek's expression. “I've kept you waiting long enough.”

“Doesn't that mean it's my turn to keep you waiting?”

“No. It means you finally get what you want and kick me out come morning-if you wish.”

“How do you know it's still what I want? Like you said, you've kept me waiting. Anything could have happened.”

“And will you still tell me all about it or have I lost the privilege to know?”

“I should say you have, but I'd be lying.” Knowing Otabek would be able to read him like a book, Yuri dropped all his walls and let his emotions show. “All the time, I think about how much I want to talk to you. To tell you everything like I used to.”

“For seven years, I'd hoped to hear you say those words.”

“And now you have?”

“I hope to never be parted from you again.”

“Well, we'll just have to wait and see how that turns out.”

“Yes, I suppose we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
